


Isolationist

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從西伯利亞離開以後⋯⋯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Isolationist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913660) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> 有電影雷，請謹慎閱讀。

「我想你們會需要有人載你們一程。」

 

拿下頭盔的瓦干達國王佇立在他們與風雪之間，另一塊岩石的淺色陰影下，則是失去意識手腳受到束縛的Zemo。

 

Steve耳邊是Bucky因為傷勢逐漸加重的喘氣聲，他們有昆式戰機，確實可以離開，但說穿了現在天地廣袤，看似無處不能去的兩人，踏出Hydra西伯利亞基地以後只怕追兵不斷。

 

姑且不論Stark會不會來找Bucky尋仇，Ross肯定不會放過Bucky。

 

「載一程我們可以自己解決，但我需要一個地方。」側眼評估一下Bucky的傷勢，Steve皺眉，「我不知道殿下⋯⋯你現在⋯⋯」對方如果抓住了Zemo，照理來說是已經真相大白，但失去盾牌的他不能不更小心。

 

「你們確實有地方可以去，讓我將我的基地座標交給你們，剩下的事情到了瓦干達再談。」褪去復仇怒火的新任國王只有沉重的哀傷，卻仍清楚分明地看清他心中對眼前之人的評價，「你們需要醫療，你的朋友也需要，他左手中間連接部分神經的線路斷裂了。」那不可能不痛。

 

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky氣若游絲卻又掙扎著一字一字清楚地開口：「⋯⋯帶上Zemo，回去找你的朋友⋯⋯你不是罪犯——」

 

「想都別想，Buck，沒有你我哪都不去。」略帶惱怒地打斷對方，Steve看著國王陛下最後一次檢視陰影處的Zemo後，轉身再次走向他們的身影，「無論如何⋯⋯」加重他攬著對方背部的力道，Steve輕聲道：「我會陪你直到最後，是吧？」

 

***

 

他們在水氣奔騰的湖區降落，這塊區域與新聞上所告知的位置確實相近，但因為周圍氤氳、加之地勢高聳，就算是駕著戰機降落的Steve都無法看清瓦干達地表的情況。

 

「這裏事實上是肯亞與我國的邊境。」在他們從戰機上步下，迎上若有所思的T’Challa的時候，對方開口緩言解釋，「那台戰機上有追蹤器，想必追兵遲早能透過它追上你們，我建議將它拋棄在這裡，之後隨我轉乘我國的備車。」

 

「我無以言謝，殿下。」Steve稍稍拉緊了Bucky的手臂，方才在旅程中他簡單地清理了Bucky的外傷，雖然Bucky不願意告訴他左手的情況到底給他的身體造成什麼影響，但他從對方短促的換氣與冷汗可略窺一二。

 

「你的朋友還好嗎？」T’Challa望著若有所思的冬兵，那雙眼睛雖然看似沒有焦點，卻並不渙散——那是在思考——現在自己身處的情況，「備車在兩國邊界哨站等候，步行約五分鐘。」

 

「Bucky，撐著點，再五分鐘。」Steve低聲安撫，但對方就像恍若未聞。

 

自從他的提議被自己拒絕以後，Bucky再也未發一語，有時候甚至會看來像是被Zemo用程式操作一般冷決。

 

Steve知道Bucky失去左手臂以後不可能會是自己的對手，就算發生意外他也能制伏對方。

 

而當走到兩國哨站時，Steve疑惑地望著那條在荒煙蔓草雨林林地中突兀浮現的一條——經妥善修葺而成的——道路，以及上頭有著無法窺內的漆黑玻璃的黑色禮車。

 

「看來我的國家文明程度讓你驚訝了，隊長。」掠過他身邊的一國之君向車旁的人員頷首，下一刻車門便向他們三人敞開，「遺世獨立確實有其好處，但自從Howard Stark試著效仿其他商人在世上各地所為，在二戰前後都不斷試著撬開我國大門後，我們也不得不變化。」

 

「我錯過這世上太多知識，殿下，這僅是無知，請原諒我的失禮。」

 

肯亞已是發展不錯的非洲國家，而隨著車子愈深入瓦干達境內，Steve Rogers的詫異已經開始逐漸平靜：層層樹冠之下，有著與藤蔓一樣纏繞蜿蜒的深色線路，而電線隱沒在斷崖峭壁之間，橋樑之下，水霧之外，像是水壩的建築邊緣閃爍著的橘紅燈光。

 

位於大斷層與湖區之間的區域，瓦干達靠著水力發電就有穩健的供電，線路中的線材，他不知道是什麼材質，但以線路鋪設的完整性，他相信那不僅是為了夜晚道路照明而已。

 

很快錯落在茂林中的建築物逐漸浮現，設計並不格外的獨特，至少不像Stark家的美學。

 

他昂首看著消逝在車窗後的大型白色建築，對面的國王開口簡單解釋：「那是我們的國立醫院，一個院區。」

 

Steve回過頭，想看Bucky現在的情況，卻見到對方雙眸受到前方對面山壁的某處建築吸引——再他也看去後，才知道自己犯了錯，那並非建築，而是一頭巨大的黑豹。

 

「那是Bast，豹神。」這時車子駛進了一處隱沒在石壁邊的隧道入口，運用視覺錯覺安插建築物與道路，瓦干達就連身處內部的人都難以看清佈局，「我們的守護神。」

 

「那跟埃及的神祇——」

 

「——確實，Wakanda地處在尼羅河上游，也許我們的先人和埃及享有共同的神靈，但如今他們是伊斯蘭大國，而我們在歷史長河中，也不若他們崇拜太陽，如你所見⋯⋯」車門敞開的時候，外頭的雨絲緩緩滑過Steve的臉頰，「我們的天氣比較多雨。」

 

***

 

「你很習慣逃亡。」

 

冬兵在漆黑的房裡轉身，行蹤如鬼魅的他這時才初次體會到還有腳步更輕盈之人，「⋯⋯我得到包紮，已經足夠了。」

 

「那麼隊長怎麼辦？」換上常服的國王在幾乎毫無光亮的房間裡彷彿有夜視能力一般，準確地朝著他的方向開口，「讓他替你收拾爛攤子？」

 

「不只有在亮處的人想要搜尋我的下落。」冬兵的語調平穩，左手斷裂處的神經線路已經修復收起，但Hydra的程式，在他們手頭上的資料毫無紀錄的情況下，瓦干達的科學家與醫療人員也束手無策，「我像一本敞開的書，只要那些人懂得如何解碼。」

 

「確實你逃了兩年，但你未必能夠永遠逃亡。」黑豹的步伐聲依然細若蚊蚋，「但如果你不再逃亡，在瓦干達我國領土上我可以給予你庇護。」

 

「殿下⋯⋯」深吸一口氣的Bucky緩道：「你要如何與國際社會交代？」

 

「誰能篤定你在這裡？沒有人有證據，我不欠任何交代。」當國王轉動燈光調節鈕，身穿著還沾著血漬的戰鬥服就想走的冬兵就在門邊，「你可以走，但我猜隊長就在附近等著攔住你。」

 

沒有人能在身處異地第一個的夜晚熟睡，殺手不能，訓練有素的士兵也不能。

 

「他給予你獨自休息的機會，而非監視你，這是信任。」

 

「我這次會更謹慎，我鬆懈了⋯⋯」他在布加勒斯特單一安全屋逗留得太久，「這世界需要美國隊長，無論是在復仇者聯盟，或是⋯⋯」

 

「告訴我，Barnes。」在對方停住的腳步前，瓦干達的君主平靜地詢問：「你為什麼會鬆懈？有這種過去的你，怎麼會鬆懈？」

 

因為他以為他可以在偌大的世界中，七十億人的身影之間尋得縫隙生存。

 

「你已經不再是冬兵，也許永遠不會是當年在二次世界大戰參戰的士兵。」T’Challa側過肩膀，將自己堵住的入口微微讓開一些。

 

須臾之後，頂著一頭還帶血漬微亂金髮的美國隊長，就越過他而入，格擋在他與冬兵之間，「⋯⋯Bucky？」

 

「你是誰、以後要往哪裡去，Barnes，你現在就必須做出決定。」走出門口的君王瞥了一眼走道兩端的通道，以及天花板上的線路管道，他知道百密終有一疏，但瓦干達能閉關自守多年，還是有其原因。

 

他聽見身後客房大門緩緩關上的聲音。

 

***

 

「你要去哪裡？」美國隊長聽來並不憤怒，該說是意料中事，還是已經無從訝異？「外面很多人想要找你，Bucky，沒有一個人希望你活下來，沒有了機械手臂你更容易被拿下。」

 

「也許。」看著Steve Rogers，冬兵緩緩蹙起眉，「但我隨時可能會殺死你。」

 

「你說就像Zemo那樣？」Steve抬起眼，目露哀傷，「我們可以一起想辦法。」

 

「你知道僅說我被操控，也無法免除我的罪。」冬兵退了幾步，靠上了牆沿，「你更需要知道，我不是只殺害了Howard Stark與他的妻子，還有很多⋯⋯」他痛苦地閉了閉雙目，又睜開來凝視著美國隊長，「⋯⋯很多的人，從今以後還有更多的人會找上門。」

 

「讓他們來。」美國隊長緊盯著眼前之人，「他們不能夠只看你造成的結果，卻不看逼迫你就範的Hydra，更不能夠忽視你同樣是受害者的事實。」

 

「閉上眼不去看多麼容易。」又或者有些事閉上眼更清晰，Bucky單手摀住了自己空懸無一物的左肩，「Steve⋯⋯我就像隨時引爆的炸彈，還有多少Hydra在外頭，還有多少的人知道如何控制我⋯⋯也許難以計數。」

 

「我會阻止你。」美國隊長毫不妥協，「我一定辦得到。」

 

「如果有一天我殺死了你⋯⋯」當任務終止後——Bucky知道自己沒有繼續往下想的必要，「⋯⋯要等到那一天才來後悔嗎？」

 

「換作是我，如果有一天就像Peggy逝世時我收到你的死訊——」那雙參雜了幾許碧綠瑕疵的藍眼睛浮現氤紅的血絲，「——我連後悔都沒有機會。」

 

不再說話的冬兵抿起嘴角，試著咽下喉間緊澀，但依舊無言以對。

 

「讓我幫你，Buck，別拒絕我。」愈湊愈近的Steve緊盯著他，Bucky下意識想要閃避對方的目光，卻在此時發現自己已靠在牆上退無可退，「別再逃跑⋯⋯」

 

他們之間已經緊密到毫無空隙，Bucky能夠感受到對方胸口的起伏。

 

「你還欠我好多回答，Bucky，Rumlow說你記得我⋯⋯」到他真的能確認以後，又到現在只剩他們兩人以後，「⋯⋯你記得多少的我？」

 

「我想夠多了⋯⋯」下一刻他迎上Steve Rogers的吻，分合間他輕聲問道：「⋯⋯何不再去吻另一雙唇？」

 

「早就太遲了。」Steve苦笑，「我已經不需要尋找歸屬感⋯⋯Buck，我有你。」

 

在風雪之間，他問起了少年時代搭便車的回憶，是因為霜雪冰冷的觸感，帶他回憶起Bucky當時唇瓣上被冰棒凍壞的溫度。

 

冬兵伸出僅存一臂環繞住對方的頸項。

 

找回Bucky的那一刻開始，他不再是遺世之人，Steve加深他們之間的吻，緊抱住對方的腰身，深怕稍稍鬆開手，對方就會像煙塵般消逝。

 

「你第一個記起的事情是什麼？」

 

那雙眼睛飄忽一陣後，嘴角勾起了深淺不一的笑意，「你的炭筆摩擦過紙張的聲音。」他不會告訴眼前之人是他在疾駛的火車上墜崖的前一刻，於是他挑選了一個在看完展覽以後夢境中湧現的片段。

 

「我記起的⋯⋯」Steve的聲音悶在他的髮際耳畔之間，「⋯⋯是道奇隊的球賽。」感謝神盾局彆腳的廣播轉播，「和在我身邊看球時，你身上混雜著食物、汗水與古龍水的氣息。」

 

聞言，Bucky緩緩閉上了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

在他從人聲鼎沸的球場夢境中甦醒的時候，光從雲霧透進瓦干達的領土，而Steve坐在床角的椅子上，與他視線交纏。

 

Steve手邊還有幾本書，都與瓦干達的文化有關，包括他們的信仰以及歷史。

 

「殿下很好心，借給我一些書。」按捺不住從椅子上起身，坐回到他本來早上還睡著的所在，以手爬梳過對方因為清洗過後鬆軟的褐髮，「如果你今天好一些了，殿下有一些意見想要知道我們的看法。」

 

換上背心與長褲，Bucky靜靜地看著門外的長走廊，意外地注意到天花板管線口被安置上了一只微小的電源開關。

 

發現身邊之人在抬頭看向天花板以後揚唇笑了，Steve眨了眨眼，「怎麼？」

 

挑眉搖首的冬兵因為腳上的傷，仍然配合地將半身重量交付給身旁的美國隊長。

 

大片明亮的窗戶外是難得霧散去後的瓦干達，也原來另一側的窗景是瓦干達首府最重要的一區——皇宮與部會，Steve沒有看向風景，看著的是兩人的腳步，小心翼翼地攙扶著Bucky。

 

Bucky掠過他的肩膀看那些在陽光下閃爍而過車輛與建築，這處遙遠的國度有著誰都想像不到的高科技，兩任國王呈現在外界眼前的視界，也證明了他們一族的智慧。

 

「殿下。」

 

房間內還站著幾位身穿白長袍的醫療人員，似乎是在就冬兵的醫療情況與一國之君討論。

 

「讓我與客人討論，我很感激你們的回覆。」將手上的報告轉遞給來人，醫療人員魚貫地從入口處離開後，T’Challa落座在黑色的長沙發上，也示意他們坐下，「我找出了一些做法，其中參考了我對西伯利亞基地的理解⋯⋯」

 

「我看到了。」美國隊長顯得有些生硬地回應，「那根本是牢房。」

 

對於上頭的設計圖反倒不甚在意的冬兵問道：「⋯⋯打造這樣的儀器需要費時多久？」

 

「Bucky？」難以置信的美國隊長打斷對方，「我絕對不會把你冰起來，不可能。」

 

「是我，想讓自己冬眠。」冬兵相對於對方激烈的語氣，反倒是平靜許多，「這聽來是一個合理的解決機制，能夠安置我，而我也不會意外造成更多的傷害。」

 

「一定還有其他的辦法。」美國隊長注意到自己措辭上的不妥，但他不改態度立場，「一定還有其他的辦法。」

 

「時間我評估在一至兩週之間，我會盡快縮短製程，主要是建造獨立供電系統的工程，你的維生系統、保護裝置必須要有無法從外部破壞的線路，此外機具本身不困難。」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯我們可不可以坐下來思考其他的可能性？」他對Bucky明顯已經全盤接受這個提議的情勢而顯得緊繃。

 

「工程不能夠等待，無論如何我已經動用我私人基金進行建設，通過議會的話資訊必須公開，而且曠日費時，不需要表達你們的感恩之情——」阻止了冬兵掀唇欲言的舉動，「——我只是希望讓你們知道時間可能相當緊迫。」

 

美國隊長皺起眉，「什麼意思？」

 

稍稍傾身取起遙控器的T’Challa開啟了牆上的螢幕，「復仇者聯盟的現況，我想你們需要瞭解一下進度，拉夫特仍舊在媒體上隻字未提，黑寡婦在逃。而由於Zemo落網，我相信我人在西伯利亞的資訊，美國國務卿應該有所知悉，但他尚未透過官方外交或是聯合國熱線聯繫我，了解你們的下落，那形同虛設的協定，也尚未有人要求我簽署，也許他們還在釐清我以一國知名參與協定擬定與我個人行動之間的灰色地帶，但一切眨眼就能改變。」

 

「即使在抓住了Zemo，其他人的罪狀仍舊沒有得到開脫？」美國隊長雙手抱胸，「我以為⋯⋯Tony做的第一件事就會是去釋放他們⋯⋯」

 

「有些事情可能不是Stark希望怎麼做就能照辦，他本身行為受制於他簽署的協定控制，他毫無立場要求，除非他打算與國務卿撕破臉。」一國之君回過頭來看著他們兩人之前的桌上擱置著的平板電腦，「即使作為一個參考備案，我也已經先行建設。」

 

往後靠上沙發椅背的Bucky沒有再說話，只是蹙起眉看向外頭的風景。

 

「我還有另外一個備案，倘若你們願意繼續往下看的話。」T’Challa若有所思地看著眼前兩人，「用汎合金打造一支新的手臂，我不知道如何逆反Hydra的程式，但我對神經迴路的鍵入與連接有信心，你等於取回你最有力的武器。」

 

「⋯⋯那，不是我想要的。」冬兵移回視線，凝視著提供備案的君王，「我不認為現在加入戰鬥，或是告訴我自己殺死壞人保護世界，就是為過去犯下的罪行彌補。」他兩年在外的時光，給了他夠長的時間思考，「我不需要新的武器。」

 

方才莽撞發言的美國隊長選擇不發一語，但他的皺眉顯示他對某些對話內容也難以接受。

 

「當世界要給予我審判的時候，我願意接受。」Bucky緩道：「在那之前，我不希望再多傷害任何一個人，特別不希望再有出於我意願之外的傷害，在我手下造成。」

 

停頓片刻以後，他轉頭看向美國隊長。

 

「所以，是，我想回去冬眠，出於我的意願，也是現階段最好的解決方案。」

 

***

 

「Howard Stark從一個走私商那裡買到了所有在外流通的汎合金，而他打造了那只盾牌。」

 

一般T’Challa早上多忙於政事，但他從未吝於在一日之中接見他的客人一至二次，當然幾乎毫無例外都邀請他們共用晚餐，而即使偶而疲倦如Bucky，也必須承認國王的陪伴並不予人壓力，哪怕一頓飯下來他們少有交談，也不會顯得失禮。

 

這天午後也是他們第一次聽到瓦干達汎合金礦脈的事。

 

「隨後他一直希望能夠進到瓦干達來一窺礦坑，他透過各種請託，但當時瓦干達並不對外開放，國民鮮少外出，也幾乎不開放外國人進入，直到戰爭爆發，他才返回美洲，共赴國難。」

 

螢幕上由瓦干達收存的檔案照裡，年輕的發明家是Bucky與Steve印象裏頭的那個花花公子，知道最後他的性命終結於自己之手的Bucky沒有挪開視線，筆直地盯著螢幕。

 

「瓦干達國內稀有的資源並不只有汎合金，但是兩次大戰⋯⋯」展示出礦脈在瓦干達國內位置的國王語重心長地換了下一張投影片，「⋯⋯使人想要獲取更多的資源。」

 

Steve輕聲應答，「⋯⋯而後人為了更多的資源，再發起戰爭。」

 

「也許出口汎合金可以為我國謀取巨大的財富，但透過Ultron的崛起，我們不難想見資源落入錯誤之手的悲劇，即使這一次的結局是好的，卻無法擔保每一次的結局都是好的。」螢幕上紫紅色的Vision一閃而過，「我的父王相信保護汎合金不外流的做法沒有錯，我也如此認同。」

 

接著影片閃過一些藥草與化學方程式，不過這既然不是他們討論的主題，國王也沒有多談。

 

「你如果需要一面新的盾牌，我們一樣可以為你打造。」

 

Steve Rogers挑了挑眉笑了笑，卻沒有答應，「謝了殿下，我想我暫時應付得來⋯⋯」

 

***

 

瓦干達難得晴朗的天氣，維持到了入夜。

 

走在中庭林間，Steve看著Bucky的背影，卻找不到一句話來改變對方的心意。

 

「⋯⋯你記得從北極清醒過來的事嗎？」開啟話題的人反倒是Bucky。

 

「不，我醒來的時候就像從普通一覺睡醒而已。」他看過Bucky的檔案，他知道Bucky的清醒伴隨著痛苦與無盡的折磨，「我不想這麼說，但我不希望你再經歷那種感覺。」

 

「哪種感覺？」手插在長褲口袋裡的男人側過身，晾高了眉，「我將會有截然不同的感受，Steve，我在一個安全的所在陷入沉睡，世界至少也會因為我的沉睡安全一點。」說著嘴角上揚些許的冬兵微微晃了一下頭，「其實我已經有很長一段時間沒有睡好了⋯⋯這也不是太過哀傷的事，你也能知道我在哪裡⋯⋯我以為這樣的安排不算太差。」

 

確實比起兩年追查失蹤人口來得好，Steve同意這點，但在見過西伯利亞基地以後，他不希望Bucky最終回到一樣的結果。

 

「我就在這，Steve。」環顧夜晚的雨林，偶而會在蟲鳴間捕捉到些許夜行鳥類的啼叫聲，這般夜色比起在死寂深夜去暗殺誰來得溫暖太多，「哪都不會去，而你有一國之君給你的保證，我的安全無虞——而當你需要我，我亦願意為你而戰，只是暫時⋯⋯我手上的血夠多了。」

 

Steve擠出難看的微笑，垂下他的眼簾。

 

「你有很多好朋友。」Bucky輕輕開口，「Sam、Wanda、Scott、Clint⋯⋯」他伸出餘下的手，捧住了對方垂下的臉，以額與之相抵，「你找到了很好的歸屬，而你在做的依然是當年你想做的事情，保護弱小，我想那個從布魯克林來的小子，你沒讓他失望。」

 

Steve深吸了一口氣，「但這次你卻不願意再跟著他了。」

 

Bucky吻了吻對方的顴骨，接著他鬆開了手，露出少有的微笑，「我還是跟隨著他。」然後他伸出了手，稍稍抵上對方的心窩，「我就在這裡，Steve。」

 

「我不會放棄找到方法解開Hydra的程式，Buck，我保證。」Steve像是想起什麼一般，看進對方的眼底，「⋯⋯而且我會讓世人正視你是受害者的事實。」

 

「聽起來很可靠，謝了，Steve。」忽然笑瞇起眼的冬兵向眼前人開口，「別讓我等太久，我那天算了一下，你現在好像比我年紀大了幾歲。」

 

「你也不看看現在誰在照顧誰⋯⋯」湊上前去吻著露出笑容的冬兵，美國隊長低喃，「天啊⋯⋯Bucky，我真的⋯⋯」

 

「就祝我好夢就好，Steve，祝我好夢。」


End file.
